


Callous

by SkellGrim



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crimes & Criminals, Eventual Romance, F/F, Handcuffed Together, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Murderers, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellGrim/pseuds/SkellGrim
Summary: He was freed after doing time for ten years only to have karma smashed into his face.What's worse was the man that Asher had no choice but to stick with was a pervert, better yet gay?Who exactly set this up and will it be better to just accept things as they are? This option proved impossible to go with once Asher is starting to face his past and it was of course coming back to haunt him.Cliche, yes, but being dragged into some random perverts world got Asher friends and a relationship he wouldn't give up at any cost.





	Callous

Heavy foot steps sloshed each time they hit the floor, echoing louder as whoever got closer. 

It must be raining, I thought to myself once the shoes of the beholder squeaked to a stop in front of my cellar door. Why did I have a visitor? Who would ever visit me? I questioned curiously but irritated nonetheless.

It's been years since I've seen anyone but that guard, John, who rudely tosses me stale bread every now and then. I got an oatmeal cookie one time; wasn't sure to be grateful when he denied me a drink to wash it down. After all, everything he gave was thrown carelessly to the floor from the food slot. I'd might've had to lap the beverage up off the floor since he had the nerve to throw things rather than nicely serve.

However, thankfully, this wasn't John. The foot steps were heavier yet light, the heel causing a soft clicking at the end of each step. This person wore shoes, not of ones I've heard any guard wear since most wore boots. Plus the silence and the small murmurs on the other side brung me to believe either my brother finally came to see if I was alive, or my ex. 

A loud screech from the rusty metal of the cell door scrapping against its threshold made my ears throb. A flaring light scanned my cozy space, searching through the darkness until it blinded me. My eyes shut on impulse and I turn my head away to help the flasher get the hint he or she was irritatingly blinding a guy use to living in eternal darkness. 

"Hold up one finger if you can hear me," a male with a smooth voice uttered, the light in my face unwavering. I wince while trying to peek a glance at whoever this person was, however the flashlight only shed light on me, not its owner. 

Obviously. 

So in return I flipped him off; after all it still counted as holding up one finger.

He chuckles and lowers the light to the floor, my eyes readjusting to the light still burning bright against a portion of my lap. "I'll need to ask you a few question and once I'm through we can go." 

I look at the dark shape in front of me in wonder, head leaning off the wall. "We?" I question intrigued and raise a brow.

"Yes, we. Now then, what is your name?" 

"Asher."

"Asher what?" He pegged on.

"Wagner," I frown.

"You hate your last name?" He asked.

"Next question," I fold my arms.

"Age?" 

"I don't remember," I lie but soon regret it as he abruptly flashed my face again. "Stop that!" 

"Then reframe from lying to me   
Mr. Wagner. Depending on how truthful you are, I'll have an easier time walking you out of here." He scolded, tone strict yet harsh. It made my skin crawl at how quickly it changed. "Now then, how old are you?" He asked nicely. 

"28," I stretch my legs out some, wiggling my toes to get the feeling back in them and try to get use to having someone other than me in this cell longer than a few seconds. I could kill this guy and no one would know since he's the only one here with me. Once I think about it, the urge was undeniable. 

"Young. It'd be a shame to stay longer and waste anymore of your youth," The man shined the light around my cell, foot tapping on the cement as if contemplating. "No bed. Why?"

"They don't think I deserve such a luxury." 

"I see," He shuts off the light, finally, and walks closer to me from the sound of it. "My name is Jeffrey Reagan. I'll be watching over you until I've made the decision in giving you back your freedom. Fail my expectations and you'll be back here." He pauses and I let his words sink in. "Understand?"

"Why? Do all of us get this chance?" I ease closer, feeling him breath against my lips. I was surprised the guy was kneeling so close to a criminal like me.

"No," Jeffery makes the motions to move away and soon I was left hearing his foot steps. Luckily, they didn't go far once I heard him speaking with whoever outside again. After that, his flashlight hit me again, to my annoyance, and two guards came shadowing me from it.

I was roughly pushed onto the ground, face first and yanked up. Guided out the dark cell to the same darkness that lurked the hallway. 

"This way," Jeffery said and guided the way with his flashlight until two guards standing by another corridor stopped us. After more silent talk, the guards let us go through another door. This time, when I was pushed through it, there was beaming lights that blinded me worse than Jeffery's flashlight. 

"Fuck!" I shut my eyes, they began to water once I lowered my head. 

"Oh my, never pegged you to look so..." Jeffery drawled as he tried to figure out what to say. "Exotic." 

"Excuse me?" I growl, trying to swipe a glance at him but prevented that opportunity from the pain. "Dammit..." I feel tears trail down my cheeks. "Shit shit shit shit shit." I chant.

"Such crude language," Jeffery chuckled, a sound that fueled my anger. "Hurry up, get those cuffs off him and take him to a less bright room." 

"Finally..." I murmur as the guards took the cuffs off.

"I'll keep those, thank you."

"The cuffs?" I raise a brow.

"Yes. At some point, I feel I'll have to restrain you."

"I know how to behave," I mock disgustedly which only made him laugh. 

"I can see that, however I don't think I'll be able to do the same."

I feel a strange shiver run down my spine at what I hope he wasn't implying. Was he flirting? I tense at the touch of someone holding my chin up, having a gut feeling it was Jeffery touching. 

"I hope we get to know each other very well, Asher." 

I grit my teeth and turn my head away in rejection. "Hands off." 

"Oh but of course," He replied but to my dismay, I felt a hot wet appendage lathering my ear. 

"W-w-w-what are you...doing?!" I hissed and pulled away to the point I was up against the guards behind me. They were holding my wrists where the cuffs weren't anymore.

"Keeping my hands off," Jeffery chuckled and I finally tried to open my eyes again. It was a blur but I made out blond hair and white teeth pulled back into a grin over a nice jaw. As I focused, my eyes landed on his forest green ones. This guy was handsome...better than what I've seen in the showers. "Let's go   
Mr.Wagner."

I bristle. He was still using my last name, how annoying. 

But at least I was sorta free...with a pervert that's most likely gay and would rape me in my sleep with those hand cuffs he kept. Other than that, it's great being free. 

Sorta.


End file.
